The Beginning of The End
by All the lovely Furniture
Summary: Jen just couldn't have a normal life, could she? No, she couldn't be a NORMAL kid, that'd be too boring! (OC Left for dead story, no romantic pairings, reviews welcome, and VERY SHORT)
1. Prologue

It was the beginning of the end, wasn't it? Of course it was, there were dead people everywhere! The young girl standing atop the roof of a familar restaurant, watching the dead roam around mindlessly. A small hammer as her weapon in hand, a backpack full of food, water, and medical supplies as well as a few clothes, and she was off.

Now you may be wondering, now why is a child going off on her own? Well, tis the zombie apocalypse, everyone is dead! She doesn't have any other choice other than to go off on her own. She's thirteen, she can handle herself. She thinks. Well, what better way to find out? Jumping from rooftop to close rooftop, she travelled above the hoard of walking dead, heading for one place she knew was safe.

New York.

It's going to take a LOT of time, and luck, to get from downtown Atlanta, Georgia, to The Bronx, New York. But, this girl believes she can do it, she KNOWS she can do it.

Now, she just needs to get passed all the Smokers, Hunters, Witchs and Tanks, and god forbid she doesn't run into a Boomer once of twice.

Hey those names were creative, okay, don't dis the names. That she had overheard everyone else calling them.

Okay you can shut up now.

You know what she's going to just ignore you now and get on with her journey.


	2. A New Enemy?

Not even five hours into her journey and she's already injured. The young girl, who from here on out will be called Jen, was lying in a hotel lobby, cluthing her arm in pain. OBVIOUSLY the man who had shot her couldn't see she was HEALTHY, and not some flesh eating monster. She let out a breathy huff, sitting down to examine to wound.

Well, it only grazed her. A lot. Just a semi-deep gash really. Nothing some gauze can't fix! Reaching into her pack to get out a roll of the medical cloth, she kept sharp ear out for anything...dangerous. Which in this kind of world, is just about everything.

Finally getting what she was searching for, she started wrapping her arm up to stop the bleeding; hopefully it'll scab over, and leave a minor scar. Hopefully.

Oh well, no time for worrying, is there? She got up, trying to not use her right arm, seeing as in it was still bleeding (no shit, Sherlock, it JUST got wounded.) Jen started heading out of the hotel lobby, but paused. Wait just a damn second. What's that noise?

It sounds...a lot like...

Coughing.

We now switch to a new character. Someone less than lucky in this zombie world. A lone smoker sits on the railing of the Juney Moon Hotel, keeping watch for any humans, at full health or otherwise. Someone's gotta get the meals, and the damn hunter that keeps following him is just a scavenger.

Now they both have names, you know. They know damn well they have names. The smoker would like to be called Sammy, not smoker, for smoker is not his name, merely the type of zombie he is. Sammy looked to his left, and just barely saw the hunter, David, duck down. Even after all this time, he refused to let it be outright known he was following Sammy.

Even though he's literally slept beside him at times.

Moving on.

Speaking of humans here come two now.

"STOP!"

"I SAID STOP, YOU MIGHT BE INFECTED!"

"DAMMIT, EITHER SAY SOMETHING OR STOP!"

The old man certainly couldn't tell the kid obviously couldn't-

BAM

Did...he just shoot a kid? Damn, there's his ticket to hell, seriously who shoots a ki- no wait she's alive.

He watched the man run out, knocking the kid to the ground. Ouch, that had to hurt. She stayed there for a few minutes, before getting up. Sammy stayed silent, watching her go through the backpack, and pull out a roll of gauze, wrapping it around her arm. Well at least she could figure out how to even use medical supplies. He'd seen kids ponder over what medical tape was. It was a sad sight indeed.

He was about to attack, food was food afterall, when his coughing started up. Again. Yeah, ironic the smoker would cough, even after death when smoking did nothing. He didn't even smoke in the first place! And where the hell is all this smoke around him coming from?!

And it had alerted his dinner. When he finally stopped coughing long enough to see, he looked up, and she was staring at him.

Let's not forget how she might have a gun.

Shit.


	3. The Beginning of a Blessing

Jen stared at the smoker up above her, eyes wide. Oh god, not this, not now. She doesn't stand a chance against him. She started backing up, watching as the dead man got up, climbing down from the railing, and hopped on the steps leading down to the lobby. She was about to high-tail it out of there, when there was an ever-so-familiar growling behind her.

God hates her, doesn't he?

She looked behind her, eyes travelling from the blue-hoodie chest, to the half-hidden face of a growling hunter. Damn it all. She started backing up, amost hyperventilating by now, I mean seriously, who DOESN'T flip out when you're about d-OW.

Sammy had bitten her shoulder. He couldn't bare to kill a kid, he isn't THAT big of a monster, but he also couldn't afford to let her leave. He watched as she let out a pained gasp, before clutching her shoulder. She looked at him, her eyes already glazed over, before stumbling on her feet. Sammy watched as she slowly lost the ability to stand, falling to the ground, and then, slowly, her breathing came to a halt. David gave you a look, and you returned it.

He simply scoffed, and went to go sniff at the girl.

Sammy flickedhis eyes upward, seeing some kind of fighter jet heading for the city. While no one would hear them, they were still noticeable by sight. He kept quiet about them, not wanting to scare David, who in fact DID have a fear of dying, but Sammy didn't know.

He followed the sight of objects dropping to the city below.

He watched the fire rise, the explosion grow

And then?

They were all free.


End file.
